


Christmas Angel

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Gen, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the Christmas Special episode of HA! Helga learns about the true meaning of Christmas, and receives happiness in her heart. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Story is from my old pen-name

"Maybe you have a Christmas Angel" said Gerald.

Helga did not have to hear this, but she did. And her heart pumped a little faster. Finally, Helga understood what Phoebe was saying, that Christmas is all about the giving, and not the presents.

_What Arnold gave to her was a smile._

A smile that he won't get to see. Up in the air was a true Christmas Angel, giving Helga her present for Christmas, the act of giving and receiving a smile, something that Helga does not do at all.

The moral dilemma that Helga felt earlier today was gone. She was free from her pain earlier, only to be felt with love, and the true meaning of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this...how truly sad...this idea came from watching the Christmas special shown today on Nick.


End file.
